Anger Issues
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: Roy gets mad after he walks in and finds Jim and Pam talking about a prank. He drops Pam off downtown at night in a shady area. Jim comes and helps her in every way he can, which also includes allowing her to stay with him overnight. Lots of JAM!
1. Chapter 1

**This occurs during/ after Roy walks in when Jim and Pam are talking about a prank against Dwight and Roy gets mad at Jim. **

Roy led Pam out of the office, leaving a frustrated, beaten Jim standing by the reception desk with a stunned expression covering his face. He couldn't believe Dwight lied, and honestly he was worried about Pam. Roy was a nice guy, but he seemed to be very defensive over Pam, even though it didn't seem like he really cared for her (he just easily got jealous). He knew it looked bad, but he hoped Roy would believe Pam when she said nothing was going on.

* * *

"When are you going to stop with the stupid pranks?" Roy asked, eyes glued on the road as he drove.

"We just do them because we're bored and want to mess with Dwi-"

"Shut up!" Roy shouted, causing Pam to cower in the passenger's seat. "Are you _that_ naïve? Jim is obviously just doing those pranks to get closer to you."

"That's- that's not true. We're just really good friends-"

"Do you know how many times I've heard that?" Roy interrupted again. He was driving extremely fast and it was getting dark. "I'm not stupid, Pam."

"Roy, please slow down." Pam asked in her tiny voice, noticing the car accelerating.

"You know, I'm sick of it. Jim needs to stay away from you." Pam looked out the window, noticing they were in the 'bad' part of downtown.

"Roy, why are we here?"

"Pam." he stopped the car by one of the old buildings, that was now empty, and covered in spray paint. A small group of guys gathered at the corner of the building watching the car. Roy got out and opened Pam's door. "Get out."

"Roy, but-"

"Get out!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and throwing her to the ground. He started walking back to his side of the car but she followed behind him.

"Roy, please, can we just talk?" he stopped then turned towards her, thrusting his hand against her face, sending her back down to the ground. Then he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to gasp for air. He got in the car and drove around her, leaving her helpless in the worst part of town at night. She slowly stood up, trying to balance herself, and walked over to the building. She slid down the wall so she was sitting and searched for her phone.

"Looks like someone dropped us off some entertainment." one of the scraggly men said, sitting beside Pam.

"Please, just leave me alone." trying not to draw the man's attention to her phone she texted instead of calling.

**Jim, please pick me up. I'm in front of the old bank downtown. Please hurry. **

She pressed _send_ then waited.

* * *

Jim was driving back towards his apartment when he got a call.

"Jim, was it _you_ who stole my staples?" Dwight accused.

"Dwight, really? Staples?"

"Yes!"

"There's something wrong with you. They're just staples." Jim rolled his eyes at Dwight's reaction to losing his staples.

"You never answered my question." he said in his _I-just-caught-you _voice.

"No Dwight, I'm not _that_ bad at pranks. You probably just lost them."

"Jim-"

"Wait a second." Jim interrupted, hearing the soft beep noise that indicated he had a text message. He saw it was from Pam and quickly opened it. "Dwight, I have to go."

"Jim, don't you dare hang up-" Jim hit _end_ then texted Pam back.

**I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes. **

**

* * *

**

"Thank goodness." Pam whispered.

"What was that?" the scraggly man beside her asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?" he looked at the shaking girl for a minute, then rolled his eyes. "I really don't care anyway. I just don't understand why someone would drop off a poor, defenseless, pretty-" he grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger, "girl in this part of town- alone." he added, almost laughing. She closed her eyes as his hand moved from her hair to her neck.

"Please." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please leave me alone."

"Don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to." he wiped the tear from her face and placed his lips on her neck. Tears started to uncontrollably run down her face.

"Get off of her!" she heard a familiar voice yell.

"Jim!" Jim grabbed the man by his rugged coat and pushed him off.

"Pam, are you ok?" Jim asked, helping her up and leading her to his car. He draped his jacket over her shoulder and opened the car door for her. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No." she quickly said, trying to hold more tears back. Jim closed her door and opened his, sitting down in front of the wheel. He hastily drove away, trying to get away from any danger there could be in that neighborhood.

"Where is Roy's house?" Jim asked behind clenched teeth.

"Um, well- we kind of had a fight, so I don't really have anywhere to stay." she quietly admitted.

"Was it because of what happened earlier today?" Pam could hear the guilt in Jim's voice as he asked.

"Kind of."

"Then why don't you stay with me?"

"Jim, I couldn't-"

"No, really, I feel awful about what happened. This is kind of my fault so I want to help you."

"Thanks."

"So why were you downtown? You know that's a bad place to be."

"Roy, he got mad- and, he…well- he dropped me off there."

Jim's eyes got big as he looked at Pam who was curled up in the seat. "I'm sorry, he what? He- he dropped you off there. By yourself?"

"Mhm." Pam wrapped Jim's jacket around her tighter because she was cold, and it made her feel safe. Jim was silent for the rest of the ride, gripping the steering wheel tightly which made his knuckles turn white. When they got to his apartment he parked the car and led Pam to the door. When they got to the door Jim could see her face in the light. He noticed the side of her face was turning slightly purple. Barely, but enough for him to notice.

"Pam?"

"What?"

"Did he hit you?" Pam quickly covered the side of her face.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Pam, did he hit you?" Pam knew she couldn't lie to Jim because he could always see right through them. He knew her too well. By her not responding, Jim knew.

"Oh, Pam." tears poured out her eyes. Jim quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a gentle hug. He slowly rubbed her back telling her to calm down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's never hit me before, he just got mad. It was my fault-" her voice was muffled, but Jim could still hear the pain in it.

"Don't say that! You don't deserve anything like that." He stepped back and looked in her eyes. "You deserve much better."


	2. Chapter 2

Pam was sitting on Jim's couch waiting for him. He was in the kitchen getting ice to put on her face. He sat beside her and placed the small ice pack on the side of her face where Roy had hit her. She winced as the cold pack touched her hot, bruised skin.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked, worried about her (as usual).

"Yeah, it's just cold."

"Well, you know- it is an _ice_ pack." Jim laughed. Pam joined in, but quickly grabbed her side and stopped.

"Pam?"

"Sorry- I just…" she didn't know what to say, but at that point Jim already knew.

"Pam- what else did he do to you?"

She didn't even try to cover up for Roy. She was aware that Jim wasn't going to stop until she told him everything. "We were in the car and he was _really_ mad. He stopped the car in front of the old building and told me to get out. I asked him if we could just talk, but he got out of the car and grabbed my arm then threw me to the ground and started to walk away. When I followed him he turned around and- you know." she said, pointing to the side of her face."When I fell down he- well he, kicked me."

Jim thought he was going to cry; knowing what Roy had done to Pam caused too many emotions to run through him. He was angry, surprised, mad... He wanted to kill Roy, but he knew Pam needed him.

"He kicked you?" Pam silently nodded, still fighting tears. Jim looked down, taking in the fact that Roy had actually beaten her. He had beaten _Pam, _of all people.

"I'm going to get something for you to sleep in." Jim said, still in a daze. When he returned he was holding a T-shirt and sweats. "They might be a little big."

"They're fine."

"Ok, well I'll show you the guest bedroom and bathroom." he took her to her temporary room and shut the door after he said goodnight. He put on his T-shirt and long Joe Boxers. He slowly slipped into his bed and turned off the light. He couldn't sleep with all the thoughts that were running through his head. He kept looking at the clock to see how long until he could see Pam again, but this routine ended when he heard his door opening. He sat up when he saw Pam walking in.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to wake you." she apologized.

"No, it's fine, really." he honestly responded.

"It's just…" she trailed off, "I'm scared."

Jim sat up more. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Ok, I know I'm going to sound like a little girl, but I keep having nightmares. It's the same thing over and over- Roy. Jim, you make me feel safe, and I was wondering if maybe- maybe I could sleep, in here." her voice kept getting quieter as she talked, and Jim could tell she was embarrassed.

"No, it's fine." he pulled the sheets down beside him and motioned for her to come over. She smiled and ran to the bed, pulling the sheets over her.

"Thank you so much." she whispered. He nodded and lay back down. He wanted so bad to hug onto her, sleep close to her, but he didn't think it would be appropriate. He didn't want to move too fast after what had happened to her. He lay back, looking up at the ceiling. He started to close his eyes, but quickly opened them when he felt someone moving closer to him. He looked down to see Pam laying against him, curled up into him. He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"You know, Roy was never compassionate. If I was ever upset, he would just ignore me, watch the game. He never could tell when I needed a hug or a kiss. At night when I'd lay beside him, he could turn over so his back was to me. But you Jim, you're so different. You know me so well. You know when I need a hug, you know when something is wrong and you always ask, ready to listen and help. And right now, when I need you most, you're here for me. Right beside me." He could feel her smiling, even though he was unsure whether it was possible to feel someone smiling.

"You've really shown me that I can find better than Roy. You've shown me that there are people out there who care." he could feel her moving and opened his eyes. She sat up, and so did he.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now." she said, removing her engagement ring. They laid back down like they had been and Pam sighed.

"You don't even know how much I care about you Pam."


	3. Chapter 3

When Jim woke up he felt alone and cold. He felt around the bed, wondering why he was the only one laying there. 'Has she left? Did she go back to Roy?' Jim thought. He started to panic and jumped out of the bed, running to the kitchen. He was relieved to see Pam in there making pancakes. She noticed his hysteria and turned around.

"I'm sorry- I didn't think you would mind-"

"No, you're fine. I just thought you had left- to go back to Roy or something."

"No, no." she shook her head as she returned to flipping the pancakes. Jim's attention was then drawn to the table where she had his newspaper laying beside a plate and vase of freshly picked flowers.

"You can sit down." she said when she noticed him looking at the table.

"I'm not used to this." he smiled. "But I could get used to it." Pam put a few pancakes on his plate as they both sat down.

* * *

When they were done eating Jim drove Pam to Roy's so she could return the ring and get her things. When they pulled in front of Roy's house Pam refused to get out of the car.

"Pam, you have to get your stuff." Jim said, trying to persuade her.

"But I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm right here." Pam looked over at him with terrified eyes.

"Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

* * *

Pam slowly opened the front door, hoping she could get in and out without seeing Roy. She hesitated to walk in, so Jim went in front of her, coaxing her to follow. He started walking in front of her, then all of a sudden he felt a hand grab his. He looked down, seeing Pam's small hand in his, and he couldn't help but smile. He slowed down so they were walking side by side and followed her into her and Roy's room.

"Good, he's not in here." Pam whispered, letting go of Jim's hand and quickly rummaging through drawers. She sat her bag on the bed and folded her clothes up inside of it.

"Can you keep watch?" Pam asked Jim, who was leaning against the frame of the door.

"Sure." he turned around so he was looking out of the room. She continued putting her stuff in the duffel bag, and when she was done she joined Jim.

"I have some of my stuff in the kitchen." she whispered. They both walked to the kitchen as Pam grabbed a few things.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, running into the kitchen. "Pam, oh Pam. We need to talk." Jim intercepted him and pushed him back.

"No, you don't." Roy looked at Jim confused, then his face turned red.

"Pam, you expect me to still believe something is not going on between you two?" he yelled, shaking his head. He was about to speak again, but he heard something hit the floor. He looked down to see Pam's engagement ring roll across the floor and hit his foot. He bent down and picked it up, looking back at her.

"Pam, what's going on?"

"I'm not going to marry you."

"Why not? Pam, I love you." he waited for Pam to return his 'I love you,' but she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can do better than you." she couldn't help but look at Jim when she said this, which also caused Roy to look at Jim. He started to laugh at the thought.

"Him?" he laughed again, then quickly punched Jim in the face. Jim fell back onto the floor, giving Roy a chance to grab a knife. He grabbed Jim's throat, forcing his head back onto the floor. Jim fought against his hand with the knife, trying to push it away.

"Roy, get off of him!" Pam yelled. She grabbed the phone threatening to call the police.

"I don't care!" he forced the knife dangerously close to Jim's throat. Out of nowhere a pan clashed with Roy's head, causing him to fall back away from Jim. Pam grabbed Jim's arm, struggling to help him up. Pam grabbed her bag off the counter and ran with Jim to his car. She threw the bag onto the back seat and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Pam!" Roy started to run up to the car but Jim had already started driving. "Pam, come on. Let's just forget about this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jim stretched his neck out while Pam checked for any injuries.

"I think you're ok." she replied as Jim relaxed back onto the couch. "I'm really sorry."

"Pam, it's not your fault."

"I know, I just feel bad for dragging you into this mess."

"Really, it's fine." Pam looked at Jim for a second, then wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her, wishing they could stay like that, but she dropped her arms and it was over.

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you." Jim smiled placing his hands on his hips.

"I know." they both laughed. When they stopped laughing Pam looked back up at Jim.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think I could stay here again tonight. Just until I can figure something out."

"Yeah, stay as long as you want. I love the company. By the way, I wanted to show you something." Pam nodded and followed Jim to his room. He waved his arms in front of the dresser causing Pam to give him a weird look.

"Wow, a dresser." Pam laughed.

"Noooo, not just a dresser." he opened the drawers revealing nothing.

"Um, there's nothing in there."

"Exactly. I cleaned them out for you to put your stuff in. With your nightmares and stuff I have a feeling you'll be in here a lot." Jim smiled and Pam hit his arm.

"It's not funny."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Pam looked back at the empty drawers, then looked back at Jim.

"This is- so sweet." she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent that he loved so much. He let go and allowed her to get her stuff to put in them. He sat on the bed, just watching her unpack, and when she was done she sat beside him.

"It's probably time to eat dinner." Jim suggested, looking at Pam.

"Mhm."

"So, maybe we could go out to eat tonight- like at a restaurant."

"Sounds good, because I'm getting kinda hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's an idea, why don't I order for you and you order for me." Pam said after her and Jim were seated. She honestly wanted to see how much he knew about her, and anyway it would be fun.

"Sure." Jim picked up the menu and scanned it. "I already know what you want." he boasted. She squinted her eyes and stared at him.

"Oh really?" she challenged. "Well, I already know what you want." she sat up with confidence, smiling.

"We'll see."

"Can I take your drink order?" the waitress said. She looked at the two of them, then looked back at Jim. "Are you two on a date?" she asked.

"Oh, no. We're just friends." Pam said, trying to make herself believe it. Jim's face dropped as he agreed.

"Ok." she said, leaning against Jim's chair. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked down at him. "So what do you want babe?"

"I'd like water, with lemon." she nodded and looked over at Pam, her hand lightly squeezing and massaging Jim's shoulder.

"I'd like a coke." the waitress nodded again, hesitant to leave. When she finally did Jim and Pam bursted with laughter.

"Could you believe her?" Pam asked between laughs.

"That was great, just great." Jim said smiling, shaking his head.

"Wow." Pam mouthed, looking back down at the menu. "Wait, why did you pick water with lemon?"

"Because- I know you like water and when you're feeling _fancy_," he mocked, "you even get a lemon."

Pam looked at him with her mouth slightly falling open. "You remember me telling you that?"

"Of course I do. But why did you get me coke?"

"Because- I know when you're getting tired you always drink a coke, and you seem kind of tired."

Jim remembered telling her that the first day of work when she asked why he kept drinking coke. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. I got a lot of sleep after you came in. I couldn't sleep before. I was kind of worried about you, and having you right beside me made me feel better, so I could relax and sleep."

"Oh, well I'm glad I could help." Pam joked. When their drinks came they switched, leaving the waitress looking confused.

"Oook, are you ready to order your food?"

"Mhm." Pam replied, smiling at Jim who returned a smile. "I want the ribs."

"And you?"

"I want a chicken salad." Jim replied.

"Ok, it should be ready in a few minutes.

"Ribs?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, you love ribs." Jim slowly nodded.

"True."

"And-" Pam continued, "When you were little your dad would always order ribs, so you would too. Ever since then you always order ribs"

"I'm impressed, Beesly."

"And a chicken salad?" Pam asked, curious.

"Well, Beesly, for some _odd_ reason you find it necessary to eat things with not so many calories when you're eating in front of people. But, I thought instead of just a salad they could add chicken to add taste because I really don't care what you eat in front of me."

"You're so considerate. And I don't want to pig out in front of you." she sheepishly added.

"Pam, I really don't care what you eat in front of me." he looked at her sincerely.

"Thanks, _Halpert_."


	6. Chapter 6

When they were done eating the waitress came over and placed a beer in front of Jim.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order this."

"No worries, it's on the house." she said, rubbing his back. She then leaned in and started whispering something in his ear. His eyes got really big causing Pam to become extremely curious. The waitress laughed, and left.

"What did she say?" Pam ordered him to tell her.

"She just wanted me to know where the girl's dressing room is, in case I wanted to stop by." Pam looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes then added, "She's about to leave, so she'll be changing. If I just 'happen' to walk in on her she said that would be fine."

Pam stared at him for a minute with a blank stare, then he saw a light go off in her head. "Oh!"

"Yeah. A little slow tonight are you. Well, if you don't mind I'm going to go take a peek." he said, standing up. She looked after him, devastated.

"Pam, really? Did you seriously think I was going back there." he shook his head as he sat back down. She lightly kicked his leg in frustration.

"Very funny." he grabbed the paycheck and signed his name. Pam reached for her purse and pulled out money. "Here." she handed him a small wad of cash. "That should pay for my food."

Jim stared at the money. "Pam, I'm paying."

"No, It's ok."

"No really, I don't mind. Do you know how rude it would be if I took that money and made you pay for your own food?"

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No." he handed the bill to a waiter who walked by letting Pam know she had been defeated.

"Now, I plan for us to have some fun." Pam looked at Jim with a threatening look on her face.

"What kind of fun?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you seriously never been to a club before?" Jim asked, dumbfounded.

"No." Pam looked down at her drink and downed it.

"Wow, are you sure?" Jim asked, looking at her empty glass.

"I'm- sure." her face looked disgusted at the bad taste and she could barely talk.

"Ok, I believe you now." Jim laughed as he took a drink.

"Oh! This is my favorite song!" Pam jumped out of her seat and grabbed Jim's hand. "Come on!" she dragged him from his seat and onto the dance floor.

"This is a slow song." Jim said, pointing to the speakers for some reason.

"I know, but I absolutely love this song."

"Ok." Pam wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He was surprised at how them slow dancing wasn't awkward at all. Neither of them stared at the ground like they expected, but instead looked in each others eyes.

"So, what did you think about the waitress?" Pam asked.

"What?" Jim wondered why this question randomly came up.

"I mean, did you like her?"

"Ha, looks like someone is jealous." Jim sang. Pam couldn't help but smile.

"Am not. I was just wondering."

"She was a slut." Pam's eyes got big as she looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on; tell me you weren't thinking the same thing. Honestly, I like more conservative girls. It shows they have respect for themselves. She just wasn't my type."

"Your type? Oh, I didn't know you had a _type_."

"I'm kinda picky." Jim shrugged.

"I guess that's a good thing."

"I would hope so." Jim smiled at Pam. Whenever he smiled she always got butterflies in her stomach.

"It is a good thing."

* * *

It took all of Jim's strength to keep his eyes on the road instead of the sleeping Pam beside him. She looked like a perfect, content angel when she slept, and it was extremely hard for Jim not to just stare at her. Well, it was hard even when she was awake for him not to stare at her.

"Pam." he whispered. He didn't want to wake her, but they were at his apartment and he couldn't leave her in the car. She stirred a little bit, but cuddled back into the seat. Jim decided he would just carry her so she could still sleep. He slipped her out of the car in his arms, bridal-style, and shut the door with his foot.

He laid her down on his bed, slipping her shoes off. He would have changed her into her PJs, but- yeah. He didn't. He set her head on the pillow and pulled the blankets over her. Jim went to put his pajamas on and came back. She was still sleeping, so peacefully, so he gently sat down on the bed, trying to keep the mattress as still as possible, and pulled the covers over him.

"Jim?" he was surprised to hear her voice because he thought she was asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow we have to go to work, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"That's too bad, I was actually starting to enjoy myself."

"Well don't worry, I have something planned for tomorrow."

"Really, what?"

"It has to do with Dwight."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is Jim?" Michael asked Dwight.

"Where he usually is." Dwight huffed, looking towards the reception desk where Pam was.

"Thank you." Michael stated, walking away. Dwight rolled his eyes, but soon his attention was drawn to his computer screen where a box had popped up.

**Cheri- **Hey there.

Dwight scanned his surroundings, checking to see if anyone was watching.

**Dwight- **Who is this?

**Cheri-** Who do you think? It's Cheri silly, remember me from last night?

Dwight thought about what he had done last night. He remembered going to a club with Michael- Oh no, he couldn't remember what happened.

**Dwight- **Please, enlighten me.

**Cheri- **How could you not remember?

**Dwight- **What do you mean by that?

**Cheri- **Figure it out :p

Dwight pounded his fists against his desk and threw his keyboard across the room.

"Ahhh!" he stormed out of the room and into the break room.

"What's his problem?" Michael laughed, pointing behind him to where Dwight had been.

"I don't know." Jim commented as Pam quickly closed the chat box.

"Oh well, you know Dwight. Well Jim, can you meet me in the conference room for a meeting in ten minutes?" Michael looked at his watch while Jim nodded.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Michael sang. He disappeared into his office and shut the door. As soon as he was gone Jim and Pam burst out with laughter.

"Wow, you're great at this." Jim laughed. Pam shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I know. Do you think Dwight is going to be ok?"

"Yeah, after he has his little breakdown he's just going to obsess over finding out what happened last night."

"Sounds good." Jim smiled and shook his head. "It's nice to have you back." he walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"Pam?" Pam quickly looked up to see Dwight leaning over the desk.

"Dwight-"

"I need your help." Pam looked past Dwight and could tell Jim was eavesdropping.

"With what Dwight?"

"Here, I wrote you a message in code. You should be able to figure it out." Dwight dropped a piece of paper onto Pam's desk and left. She looked at it and tried not to laugh. It was just written backwards, so she got out one of her compact mirrors and translated it onto another piece of paper. When Dwight saw she was using a mirror he winked at her. She gave him a thumbs up, then read it.

_Dear Pam, _

_ As of now I have entrusted you with a mission. If you tell anyone about it I might find it necessary for you to be removed. From where, I cannot say, you'll just be removed. I have been sent messages from a woman named Cheri who has informed me that we have possibly shared a night together .Doing what, I am unsure of. But! I plan to find out with your help. Help me figure out what happened last night, and find out who Cheri is, and I will include you in my plan to become supreme leader of this office. When you have read this, BURN IT. _

_ I would put my name, but that would only create danger if this was being held in the wrong hands. Good luck. _

Pam looked at Dwight and nodded. She saluted him, then folded up the piece of paper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I realize the last chapter was a lot about Dwight and Pam. It's just setting up for more Jim/Pam, don't worry. This chapter is mainly going to be about them with a little Roy. I think this is the last time I'm going to bring him up, maybe. This should be the last chapter, so REVIEW!**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jim wailed with laughter.

"No, really. Dwight gave this to me in his 'secret code' he always uses."

"Backwards?"

"Ha, yeah." Jim and Pam were in the break room looking at the note. Pam was sitting in a chair and Jim was leaning over her reading it.

"So what do we do?"

"Fake a bio." Pam looked up at him with squinted eyes.

"You are awful." they both laughed in agreement.

"So do you want to go out for lunch to plan?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Ok, so do you think you could design a fake web page with information about her?"

"A whole website?"

"No, like just a document that looks like you printed it off of a website."

"Oh, yeah of course." Pam took a small sip of her drink. "Oh no."

"What? Can you not?"

"No, look." Pam tried to hide her face as she pointed to the entrance. Jim turned around and saw Roy walking their way.

"Come on, let's go." Jim took her arm protectively and started weaving through tables towards the exit. Before they could leave, though, Roy was already there.

"Pam, please let's just talk."

"There's no need to Roy." he had them stopped at the little waiting area where you wait to be seated.

"Pam, listen, I was just mad."

"You tried to kill Jim with a knife Roy! You have anger issues."

"I'm sorry Pam, I just need you to tell me something."

"What would that be?" Jim wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"Just tell me that you've moved on. Tell me you're happier and you don't love me." Roy desperately searched for any type of hesitance, but there was none.

"I've moved on, I'm happy, and I don't love you Roy. Please, just let us by." they tried to pass him again, but he stepped in front of them.

"I don't believe you."

Pam searched in her mind for some plan that would convince him. "Roy, Jim and I are dating." Jim looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah, we are dating and we are happy."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't believe you."

"Fine." Pam stated, obviously frustrated. She turned around so she was facing Jim. She leaned up and met his lips, touching the side of his face. He was surprised, but tried to act natural. He had wanted to kiss her ever since he first met her, and this was his opportunity to do it without her possibly getting mad. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other one around her back. He kissed her with the passion which had been locked up forever. He was shocked when she returned the passion, placing one hand on the back of his head and the other one on his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. He gently kissed her bottom lip, then pulled his head back. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then returned to their normal stance looking at Roy.

"Fine." he turned to leave, obviously heartbroken. They didn't move, just stared at the ground.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jim finally found the courage to face her. "Pam."

"Yeah?" she turned towards him too.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?" He pulled her towards him by her waist and smashed their lips together. He gently cupped her face, kissing her again.

"Pam, I love you." he said against her lips. He pulled away so he was facing her again. "I have loved you ever since I met you. I've been, I've been using our friendship to get closer to you. The reason I couldn't sleep the other night wasn't only because I was worried about you, but just knowing that you were so close and that you weren't there with me was eating at me. Pam, I don't want to just be friends, I want more. And I really hope by you not speaking now is a good thing."

They both were silent, just staring at each other. She slowly leaned up toward him, closing the already small space. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you too Jim. I've loved you for a long time."


End file.
